<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Le Premier Bisou by Trisdani</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27752599">Le Premier Bisou</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trisdani/pseuds/Trisdani'>Trisdani</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>fundywastaken [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF, mcyt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cliche ig, First Date, First Kiss, Fluff, Gen, Immortal dream, M/M, Paradise Found, Too tired for tags, fundywastaken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:54:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27752599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trisdani/pseuds/Trisdani</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the god of the land had only agreed to go on the date to check in on life with the mortals, little did he know that it would drag him down a hole in which he would prophesies to be his end.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>fundywastaken [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>268</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Le Premier Bisou</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>falling in love with a mortal is dangerous, especially if it can lead you to eternal suffering or an ending with peace.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gods know they couldn’t save him when he fell.</p><p>The colors that moved along the screen brought out flashes of light upon the room. Dream was less focused on the view of the movie and more focused on the one next to him. Fascination flooding any feeling within him, that’s what this fox brought out. </p><p>The smile that laid everlasting along Fundy’s lips was produced by the incredible pride from creating the date, Dream assumed. And he wondered, what can he do to make that smile last as long as forever. A long time, sure, but he’d already vowed that after this night a grey sky can never grace itself in Fundy’s presence.</p><p>Every friendly and light hearted thought left him when he realized what was happening. To only agree to go on this date to find out how a mere mortal is functioning in his world— to sitting beside him and basking in the presence of this one's beauty. As a god, Dream was the one who was supposed to be worshipped, not the other way around.</p><p>He reached out, hesitantly seeing about what way he would approach this. Dream looked back up towards Fundy, who still sat occupied by his incredible code work. Carefully, Dream put his hand atop of Fundy’s. The hybrid adjusted his hand to take Dream’s instantly.</p><p>The blonds eyes widened, though they were still hidden from the mask, it held no effect of hiding from Fundy. The ginger turned away from the screen and looked over at him fondly. He wrapped his arm around him and held him carefully. A god and a hybrid— how unexpected.</p><p>The two kept inching closer to one another, closing the space that dared to separate them. Dream felt so warm within Fundy’s arms, like he devoured an entire golden apple and felt its effects multiple times as much.</p><p>Fundy rested his forehead against Dream’s mask, his hot breath taunting his lips as he choked back all the sins the masked man wanted to commit that moment. </p><p>Smirking, Fundy lightly pushed up the mask, making Dream’s lips an unavoidable target now. His eyes drifted up and down as to silently tease him. “Dream?” He whispered, the music from the movie was still on but everything seemed to tune out until it was just Fundy’s voice. “Can I kiss you?”</p><p>Can I kiss you?</p><p>A simple question that Dream had never feared until now. Cause if that man A kiss could either make or break him. Leaving him into an endless life of nothing but isolation— or gifting him an end to forever and a promises to end in peace. But was he ready to take that gamble? </p><p>He pulled away, tipping his mask back down. He looked towards anywhere but Fundy, wanting to hide in embarrassment and shame. </p><p>“It’s completely okay if you don’t want to kiss. I’m sorry— I just assumed,” Fundy began to ramble. The music still played in the background.</p><p>Dream shook his head, waving his arms to shush the ginger. “No, please, it’s not you. I—“ he took a frap breath. “I’ve haven’t really kissed anyone in uh— well let’s just say it’s been a while, okay?”</p><p>“That’s okay, Dream.” Fundy smiled. “I would never want to pressure you into something you’re not comfortable with.”</p><p>“I— just give me some time, alright?” Dream asked, looking down at his folded hands.</p><p>Fundy nodded, reaching out to put his hand right back in Dream’s. “Take all the time you need.”</p><p>Dream nodded back. What lucky fate dragged this incredible man onto his path? He was worried he would have to murder Fundy for pulling something that could screw up both of their ends.</p><p>But maybe there was a thought of which Dream wanted Fundy to screw with him. To hold the power in which two separate paths Dream takes. Pain or peace both being unpredictable in the hands of love.</p><p>The two finished off the movie, more talking than paying attention. Ending the date night in king terms and joyous laughter.</p><p>Fundy smiled up at the masked man. All signs had pointed to success for him and he couldn’t be more happy. The beginning of something new for both him and Dream. He turned to go unlock his car, until he realized that he Dream was still holding his hand. The ginger looked up, doing his best to not make his blush too evident under the parking lot lights.</p><p>Dream kind of tugged his hand towards himself, still not letting go of Fundy. “Uh— sorry, but can I kiss you?” He chuckled nervously.</p><p>Fundy beamed and took a step closer, the tip of his nose touching the mask. “Thought you had something against kissing?” He questioned.</p><p>“I did,” Dream nodded, “but if it’s you, I’m sure it’s worth it.”</p><p>And so, slowly, Fundy pressed his lips against Dream’s. The blond didn’t show as much hesitance as he kissed back, a powerful energy pulsing between the both of them. The ginger draped his arm over his neck to pull him down to an easier height.</p><p>Dream had sunk down easily. Warmth, light, anything amazing was all packed into one touch, once he had never been so grateful to feel. Heart beating twice as fast, knees nearly buckling. A new heaviness over his shoulders. Instantly he felt a rush of new sensations— nothing he’s felt in a long time. </p><p>Almost losing his balance and falling straight out of the kiss.Fundy was quick to catch him, laughing slightly. “I guess you really fell for me huh?”</p><p>Dream laughed, out of breath and so tired. “Yeah,” he rested his chin on Fundys shoulder. “Thank gods you were there to catch me,” he said. And he stayed there, feeling stronger than he was when he was once immortal. He felt like the whole man he’d almost forgotten had existed. The man that Fundy had so effortlessly fixed. The man who is no god, but a man.</p><p>The man who fell straight into Fundy’s arms and can finally get his ending of forever.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>